


Pulchra Potestatem

by Angelofchaos22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year, F/F, M/M, Surprise Characters - Freeform, Surprise Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofchaos22/pseuds/Angelofchaos22
Summary: After a particularly bad beating from Vernon Harry is forced into an early inheritance. Upon waking up the next morning Harry finds two letters on his bed. The letters hold truths about his family that will change his life forever. will Harry be able to accept these truths? what happens when Dumbledore seems to be the bad guy?  And why is Draco Malfoy being so nice to him?





	1. Strange Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic I hope it's good and that you enjoy it.  
> Since this is my first fic it will be a little slow to build the relationships.  
> I will try to post as often as possible.

Harry Potter woke up to a searing pain coursing through his body. Wincing as he stretched his tired and aching body, Harry looked around confused, trying to remember where he was. Gritting his teeth, he moved to sit up in his bed. Suddenly, everything came back to him. Last night, he had been beaten to the point of unconsciousness by Vernon Dursley. 

\--------------------

Vernon had begun to beat Dudley that night. The beatings started earlier in the summer after overhearing Dudley tell harry he was gay. The summer had been filled with nights of Vernon beating his son under the pretense of “straightening him out.” The night had gone well at first, taking a turn for the worst with one careless comment. Dudley made a comment, forgetting his father’s stance on his sexuality, about an actor he found attractive. The man lost it; he grabbed Dudley by the collar and started pounding his fist against his son’s face. Harry tried to pull Vernon away, but couldn’t. Finally, Harry managed to get in between the two and took all the punches. Once his uncle realized he was no longer hitting his son, he started throwing harder punches. Vernon was screaming at Harry, blaming him for corrupting his son with his freakishness. 

“If you’d died with your freak parents, my son wouldn’t have turned out to be a freak like you!” Vernon screamed.

Harry was used to hearing things like this, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Vernon stopped punching Harry. Holding still, hoping Vernon was tired and would leave like normal person, Harry sat and listened. The loud thudding of footsteps was never heard though, only the clinking of Vernon taking off his belt. Before he knew what was happening, a sharp searing pain went across Harry’s back and sides. 

Vernon slammed the belt across Harry's back using the side with the buckle. The buckle would catch his skin and slash through it with each backward pull. Every now and then, Vernon stopped to yell more cruel words at his nephew.

“You got in the way of me helping my son,” Vernon yelled. “Now, I think that I’ll finally teach you a lesson you won’t forget! Thirty lashes ought to do it. I want you to count them out; if you stop, we’ll start over and continue to thirty.”

Harry had counted them all out correctly, and it angered Vernon into slashing Harry's already raw and bloody back him ten more times. When he finished, Harry was on the verge of passing out from the pain and the blood loss. Harry was already weak because he hadn’t eaten since that morning when Petunia had been able to sneak him some breakfast. The beating had caused Harry to lose the tiny amount of strength he had as blood flowed freely from the large gashes that covered his back diagonally from hip to shoulder. Soon after Vernon left Harry on the kitchen floor, Harry was encased in a bright green light. His body writhed and thrashed about as Harry whimpered in pain, finally falling into unconsciousness. 

Dudley and Petunia had waited about 20 minutes to make sure Vernon had gone to sleep, then they helped Harry to his room. Aunt Petunia went to the cupboard that Harry once used to sleep in for the first aid kit like she had done so many nights before. When she got back to the room, Dudley had laid Harry out on his stomach on the bed. She gently cleaned the large gashes and wrapped his back.

Once all the cleaning and healing that the two could do was done, Petunia cleaned herself up and went to bed. Dudley stayed with Harry to make sure he didn’t open any wounds in his sleep.After seeing Harry step in for him multiple times to defend him from his father, Dudley’s abuse stopped and the two had slowly gotten closer. As he sat watching Harry, he cried, apologizing and thanking him for stepping in between them yet again. 

\--------------------------------------- 

 

Harry looked over at Dudley's sleeping form and smiled gently. Harry felt a weight on his head he hadn’t noticed until he tried to look over at his desk. Shaking his head, trying to relieve some of the fogginess and weight on his head, Harry felt something soft brush his hands and face. Looking down, Harry noticed it was hair; his hair which had grown in his sleep. His unruly black locks now reached the middle of his back. Harry watched his chest rise and fall for a few breaths before looking at his desk. On his desk was a notebook with his homework, a quill and ink, and an old clock. The digital clock read 6:15 a.m. On the other side of the desk sat an empty cage. 

“Hedwig must be not be back from her hunt yet,” Harry thought absently. Looking back to his cousin, Harry gently shook Dudley to wake him. 

“Dud, you gotta get up and go to your room. If he catches you in here again, he'll lose it.” Dudley groaned and started to get up. 

“You know, maybe we should talk to Mom about leaving sooner. Maybe we wait until Dad leaves for work, and start packing and just go. Do you think she'll do it this time?”

“I don't know, Dud. Maybe. Let's just work on breakfast first, okay?”

“Alright, Harry.” When the door closed behind Dudley, Harry got up to get dressed and go down stairs. Before Harry could open the door, however, a loud crack sounded in his room and then there was a green glow coming from the end of his bed. Once the glowing stopped, Harry quickly crossed the room to see what it was. Two letters sat on the end of his bed, one from Gringotts and one without a name. Harry read the blank one first, curious about who sent it. 

Harry,

If you are reading this, your father and I are long gone, and you have reached your 15th birthday. I have written you this letter to tell you of truths about your life. As you probably have figured out, yes, this is Lily, or as you have probably learned to call me, your mom, writing you. That is the first truth I would like to tell you. Harry, I am not your mother. I am your godmother. James, however, is your father.

And unlike most families, you have no mother. You were born to two fathers. I guess you could say James is your mother more than your father, as he is the one who carried you. Your other father is a bit of a sore subject. James has demanded I not tell you, as your father doesn't know you are his. James wishes for you to only learn of your other father if you wish to. To find out who he is, bring this letter to Gringotts with you and ask for a parentage test. He loved you greatly when you were with us. Do not hate this man for not keeping you; his memories of you have been taken from him. And that leads us to the second truth.

Voldemort did not kill James or myself. In fact, he tried to save us. If we have truly died, the man responsible is Dumbledore. That man is power hungry and always has been. We truly believed he was good until we discovered all the violence he had done and was still doing. James and I met with Tom Riddle ,or Voldemort, to see if this was true. What we found shocked us to our cores.

Tom Riddle was no willingly violent man. He actually hated it and used it only when absolutely unavoidable. He treated his followers equally and heard their opinions and complaints. And when we told him what Dumbledore said he was after and the means he had supposedly taken to get what he wanted, he was enraged. Tom asked us what we wanted from him. We just wanted the truth and he showed it to us; needless to say, we chose his side. 

We took the Mark and worked as spies for the “dark side”. The more information we gave to the cause, the more Dumbledore got suspicious of us. Dumbledore began to use charms on us to gain our “loyalty” back and when those failed, he came after us and obviously, if you are reading this, our escape plan failed. 

Finally, I believe that if we have failed and Dumbledore has killed us, then he may have harmed Tom and his followers. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and has great ability with compulsion charms and other spells used to control people. I would not put it past him to have wiped or bound the memories of Tom and his followers to make him seem evil. Please, after you finish this letter, be careful who you trust and stay away from Dumbledore. 

 

Love, 

Lily 

 

P.s. You should be getting a letter from Gringotts explaining your parentage and other blood related issues. 

 

Harry finished the letter and stared at the paper in complete shock. At a loss for words, he glanced around the room. His emerald green eyes landed on the clock again. Harry had 15 minutes to get down stairs and start breakfast before Vernon would wake up. He quickly placed both letters under his pillow. As Harry walked out of his room, he looked in the mirror and noticed his hair wasn’t the only thing that had changed. Harry’s body itself had grown slimmer around the waist and his chest and face had gotten softer. Harry’s hips had widened out; to his dismay, he realized he now looked like a girl. His lips were full and a soft pink, his eyes rounder and his jaw line softened. With one last sigh, Harry attempted to tie up his hair, unsuccessfully, having never done this before. With pieces falling in his face, he gave up and rushed down the stairs.

When he got into the kitchen, his Aunt Petunia was already mixing together batter for pancakes. His Aunt stared at him in shock for a few minutes before finally speaking, “I thought you needed the rest so I started this for you…Harry, what happened to you? You look....”

“Thank you Aunt Petunia, but you know what he'll do to you if he catches you helping me again,” Harry cut her off softly, “I have no idea what happened, but can we please ignore it for now?”

“I’m sorry, Harry, but you do look nice.” Petunia subconsciously rubbed her cheek where a scar from Vernon beating her now laid. It was a permanent reminder never to lie to Vernon or help the little freak with his work. 

 

“I'll finish up here and when Uncle Vernon leaves you, Dudley, and I need to talk.” 

 

“Okay, Harry. How's your back?” 

 

“It hurts, but I'll be fine. Thank you for treating it last night; it'd be a lot worse if you hadn't,” Harry sighed, avoiding Petunia’s eyes.

 

“I'm going to go wake up Dudley so he can eat and get ready for our trip to London today,” said Petunia.

 

“Is that today?” Harry asked, “Oh god, can it wait for a while, so I can talk to you? Or maybe we could talk over lunch when we get there?”

 

“Let's talk over lunch,” Petunia said softly. “I really just want to get away from the house.”


	2. A New Beginning

Petunia walked up the stairs to her son’s room. 

“Dudley, honey, get up and get dressed. After your father leaves and we've had breakfast, we’re going to London.” 

 

“Time to get Harry’s school stuff?”

 

“Yes, dear, and Harry said he had something to speak to us about. I doubt it can be said in the house.” 

 

“Ok, Mum. I’ll be done soon.”

 

Harry finished breakfast and set up the table while his aunt and cousin spoke. Soon after they came back downstairs, Harry set Vernon’s plate on the table, still warm and steaming. Just as Harry was pouring his uncle’s coffee, the kitchen door opened. Vernon sat at his place at the table, looking over his plate. Pleased, he began to eat his breakfast quickly. 

 

“I have a big day today, boy. You better make me another cup of coffee to take with me,” Vernon spat.

 

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry sighed.

 

“What did you make for my lunch, boy?”

 

“A ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich, as well as a bag of chips and some strawberries.” 

 

“What's my drink, boy? Do you want me to go thirsty?”

 

“No, sir, I just didn't know what you would prefer. I thought I'd wait and ask you when you woke up,” Harry said quickly.

 

“Good, the freak’s learning. I guess the beatings are finally starting to work. I'll just buy a drink on my lunch,” Vernon huffed at Petunia, ending the conversation with his nephew.

 

After he finished eating, Vernon kissed his wife's cheek and left, having never noticed the changes in Harry’s appearance. The three that remained waited until they heard the car drive away before moving. After a few minutes of silence, Harry made his own plate and sat at the table to eat. 

“Aunt Petunia, Dud and I talked this morning, and we think it's time we left for good,” Harry spoke softly, hoping not to upset her. 

 

Petunia looked at him and sighed, “I think you're right. How about you boys pack up your things after we're done eating?” 

 

“Dudley, I'll help you pack your stuff after I'm done with mine. I don't have much to pack, as most of it’s already in my trunk,” Harry offered.

 

“Thanks, Harry. Mum, I think we need to only pack clothes and a few personal items. Then head to London and rent a room for a few nights, while we look for a new place,” Dudley said.

 

“Alright, it's decided. Pack up, then we'll head to London to shop and start our new lives,” Petunia declared.

 

The three of them finished eating and cleaned up. Harry went back to his room to see if Hedwig had returned. He saw the beautiful snowy owl in her cage, sleeping. Harry refilled her food and water bowls in the cage, then gently stoked her head. 

“We’re finally getting out of here,” Harry whispered, smiling, “I think Aunt Petunia and Dud will like living in the magical world.”

After they finished packing and finally unlocked all of Harry's school supplies, they left Number 4 Privet drive for good. 

 

\--------------------------------------- 

In London 

 

Harry took his aunt and cousin to the Leaky Cauldron, through an entrance in Diagon Alley that Hermione showed him last year, to rent out a room for the night. Harry knew it would be the last place his uncle would look, knowing his hatred for anything magic. It also helped that Vernon couldn’t see the pub with the Muggle repelling charms on it. After they unpacked a few items, Harry finally read the letter from Gringotts. 

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

I would like to inform you of a matter of great importance. You have come into an early magical inheritance and, by the magical laws regarding your inheritance, have been deemed an adult by the ministry. As you have become an adult under the law, you have also gained the inheritance from the Potter family line. You are required by the staff of Gringotts to come in and take a blood test to prove your parentage and bloodline in order to accept this inheritance. 

The staff of Gringotts would also like to test your magical power level and test if you have gained any creature blood. Please bring with you your wand, this letter, and any family of your choosing.

 

Sincerely, 

Griphook, Head Goblin of Gringotts

 

Harry laid the letter down beside him and flopped back onto the bed. He looked at the ceiling and just thought over and over about the two letters. 

“If James gave birth to me, who's my other dad? Mom, though I guess she’s not really my mom, said that I could find out at Gringotts. I need to talk to Aunt Petunia and Dud about this. This is insane. My dad was gay and my mom wasn't and never will be my mom. Do I want to find out who my dad is? I’m fifteen and now I’m an adult; everything is happening too fast. Wait, if I’m an adult, can I practice magic at home?” 

There was a knock at the door jarring Harry from his thoughts. “Harry, Mum and I are headed down for lunch. She told me to come get you.” 

“Alright, Dud, I'll be down in a minute.” 

Harry looked at the letters one last time before deciding to take them downstairs.


	3. What Happened to my Face?!?!?

It was just a few hours after dark on July 30th when it happened. Draco was in his room reading over his summer assignments when he doubled over in pain. He clutched his chest with one hand while desperately crawling to his door. He'd gotten halfway to his door when the second wave of pain flashed through his body, leaving him screaming and writhing on his bedroom floor. A blinding green light engulfed his room, appearing to come from Draco’s body.

By the time Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy burst through the door into their son’s room, the light was gone. On the floor laid an unconscious and different Draco. His ears had grown longer and sharp ending at a point. and slightly away from his head. Above the pointed ears, in Draco’s now shoulder length white blond hair, rested two long, curved black horns. The horns were large and ram-like in shape, spiraling around his ears, the ends came to dangerously sharp points. 

The black horns contrasted nicely with his pale face that now sported black lines above and around his eyes and along his jaw and cheeks. The jagged line seemed to be apart of his skin, curving around his eyes in intricate designs. The lines from his jaw curved sharply onto his cheeks, forming a pattern similar to war paint on medieval warriors. Dracos’s face was no longer gaunt and unevenly pointy, but full and sharp with an elegant ruggedness that spoke of becoming a man. He now had a sharp jaw paired with thin lips formed into a frown. His nose was thin and straight and his eyes like molten silver.

As Narcissa began running diagnostic scans, with worried eyes running over her whimpering son, his appearance changed again. The horns and markings on his face disappeared. The glow from his silver eyes dimmed back to the steel grey they naturally were. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other worriedly before moving their son back to his bed. 

\-----------------------

Draco woke up the next morning, aching and confused. Draco absently remembered what he thought was a dream of a beautiful boy with long raven hair, and glowing green eyes. He felt a strange pull towards the boy that seemed almost familiar. He absently rubbed his chest right above his heart as he sat up slowly. His chest was sore from the pains that went through him last night. 

“What was that last night? I was perfectly fine, and then, out of nowhere, it was like my heart was being ripped from my chest,” Draco thought, “if that happens again, I may need to go to St. Mungo’s.”

Draco made to get out of bed when his feet hit the floor sooner than he expected. 

“Maybe I swung my legs faster than I thought,” he thought. Draco stood up and nearly fell over from the stiffness in his much longer legs. After steadying himself and walking slowly over to the mirror, Draco looked at himself and realised he was now at least a foot taller than he was last night. 

The second thing Draco noticed was his hair. He played with it strangely liking the length. As he was turning to pick out his clothes for the day, the horns and markings appeared on him once again. Draco backed away and stared at himself in complete shock. The markings on his face drew his attention to how much his face had matured. The horns drew his attention to the now pointy elf-like ears he sported. Draco dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the dining hall to talk to his parents.When he got to the table, his parents weren’t shocked by his appearance, which surprised him greatly. 

“Mother, why are you and Father not shocked by my appearance?” Draco asked.

 

“We saw it last night dear. We believe you have come into an early inheritance,” Narcissa stated softly, “Draco, we think your creature has a mate and that something was endangering your mate. That triggered the inheritance.”

“Draco, it’s really not a big deal your appearance will change back to a somewhat normal look,” Lucius grumbled at his son, “I need to head to work, I will see you both at dinner.”

 

After watching his father leave Draco turned to his mother.

“So, I’m now some sort of elf-demon thing and I have a mate that could be dead?!?” Draco yelled, panicking. “I have to find him! What if he really is dead, and I never got to tell him how I felt?”

 

“Draco, do you know who your mate is, sweetheart?”

 

Draco thought about the boy from his dream; he just simply knew he was his mate. After briefly considering who he knew with those features, he came to a shocking realization.

 

“Yes, but he’ll hate me if he’s still alive. He’s never liked me, and it doesn’t help that father and his master want him dead,” Draco replied.

 

“Oh, Draco, is it really him?” Narcissa sighed, looking at her son with true sadness in her eyes. Dracon had told his mother of his long time crush during the school year. The letters between the two, had started off normally but ended up with him confessing his feelings after said crush had been entered into the triwizard tournament and almost faced death in each task.

 

“Yes, Mother. My mate is Harry Potter.”

 

 

\-------------------------

After finishing his breakfast, Draco went to his room to get ready for the day. He and his family were expecting guests for the evening. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were to be coming for dinner and staying at the manor for the night. They would then go to Diagon Alley in the morning. The three students liked to get their supplies early to avoid the last minute rush before the year started. 

There was a knock on Draco’s door. He quickly walked over to let his two best friends into his room. 

“Draco, darling, it’s been far too long,” Pansy said exaggeratedly.

 

“Oh, hush, we just saw him two weeks ago, woman,” Blaise sighed.

 

“It’s great to see you guys. I have missed you over these two weeks,” Draco drawled sarcastically, hugging his close friends. 

 

“See that, Blaise? He missed us.”

 

“Whatever, Pans. Draco missed me the most.”

 

Only after this interaction did his two friends notice the changes to his appearance. Draco launched into the story of what happened the night before and earlier that morning. He told them of his mate and how he probably never would have him. The three fifteen year olds sat on Draco’s bed, talking about the changes to Draco’s appearance, and what they hoped the school year would be like. 

 

“Draco, what are you going to do when we start school again? You can't exactly go up to Harry and demand that he love you,” Pansy commented dryly. “Plus, he's a Gryffindor. You know how they hate us snakes…..You've been pining after him for years. Why haven't you tried before now?”

 

“I know I can't expect that. I don't know….maybe I'll just stop being mean and... try to be his friend,” Draco sighed “You know why. He hates me, and I haven't done much to give him reason not to. Besides, why would someone like him want me?”

 

“Well, first, he’s gonna have to learn how to control his shifting, or glamor himself, or something. What? You can’t just walk around with horns, mate,” Blaise offered with a laugh. “Draco, I think that Harry likes you just as much as you like him, based off how you react around each other.” Blaise paused. “He probably just fears you'll reject him, because of his blood and horrible fashion taste.”

 

Draco rubbed his eyes in frustration and flopped back onto his bed. “I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know that I need him,” Draco sighed. “Anyway, enough about my amazing love life. What about you two? You haven't worked at getting your Gryffindors either.”

 

“Mate, I don't have to work at getting my Gryffin. I just need to introduce myself and be his friend,” Blaise said confidently. “I've never talked to him before. The only reason he doesn't like me is cause I'm a Slytherin.”

 

“Well, honey, you're not alone.” Pansy smiled at Draco. “I probably have to work twice as hard for mine. Not only do I have to become friends with her, I've also got to show her she's gay.” The three friends laughed.

\--------------

The three friends spoke until dinner was served. After they ate dinner with Draco's parents, the trio bathed and dressed for bed, wishing each other goodnight and good luck on their future attempts at romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SherlockMalfoy, adafrog, and axelia for the words of encouragement. I plan to update as often as possible and I hope this keeps your interest. Enjoy!


	4. lunch at the Leaky Cauldron

Harry sat down at a small table, hidden in the back of the dark room, waiting for his aunt and cousin. Petunia was at the bar ordering lunch for the three of them. Harry watched her interaction with the owner, curious about how comfortable she seemed. Someone sitting down in front of him tore him from his thoughts. 

“Hey, Dud. Did you get set up in the room?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I got everything set up for me and unpacked a few of your things, but I really didn’t know what to do with your trunk, so I left it on the bed,” Dudley sighed,rubbing the heel of his palms against his eyes.

 

“Thanks, Dud. You really didn’t need to do that.”

 

“Harry, you don’t need to be moving around much as it is,” Dudley sighed exasperatedly. “I can move around fine, and you’re hurt. Let me help a bit.” 

 

Harry flushed and nodded his head. He really did appreciate all the help his aunt and cousin were giving him; Harry just didn’t want to burden them. Soon, Aunt Petunia was sitting down at the table with two big plates of food for the three to split. One plate held a heaping pile of crisps and a bowl of grapes; the other plate was stacked with three sandwiches. The sandwiches were ham and turkey with pepper jack cheese, and they cut into triangles. The three of them each grabbed a triangle off the plate and ate silently.

After they finished one of the sandwich wedges and some crisps, Harry broke the silence. 

“This morning, two letters appeared on my bed. One letter was from Lily Evans, and one was from Gringotts, the wizarding bank.” Harry paused to take a breath. “The letter from Lily basically told me that she is not my mother and that I actually have two fathers. She told me that I have been lied to my whole life.”

Harry then handed the letter to his Aunt Petunia, who read over it quickly and passed it to Dudley, who did the same. 

After the two finished reading, Harry asked, “Did you know any of this? Did you know I'm not actually your nephew? That we're not family?” 

Petunia looked into his eyes and spoke softly. “Harry, I knew you were not my nephew, but you will always be my family. Lily and James never got married, but they lived together and went into hiding, so everyone just assumed they were,” Petunia sighed then continued. “I don't know who your other father is, or if he's alive, but I do know James loved him.” 

Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes, both sad for the loss of his father and godmother, and happy for the father that may still be alive. Harry hugged Petunia and Dudley tightly in his arms. 

“I'm sorry for saying we aren't family. You guys were the first family I ever knew,” Harry said softly.

Finally Dudley spoke up.

“Harry if this Dumbledore guy is actually the bad one, and that Voldemort fellow was good, then why'd he try to kill you after you started school?” 

“I think Lily was right in assuming his memories are either wiped or bound or even changed. Old as he may be, Dumbledore is a very strong wizard,” said Petunia, surprising Harry and Dudley.

The boys sat there, staring at her, at a loss for words. 

“How does she know that? This is all so strange. She seems so comfortable and at home in this world. She talks about Dumbledore like she's known him her whole life,” Harry thought. “Maybe she heard some of this from Lily? She still seems a little too comfortable here though. There’s something she's not telling me.” 

 

Before Harry could ask Petunia what she was hiding, she spoke. “ Alright, let me see that other letter, Harry.”

 

Harry handed the letter over without a word. She silently read over the letter, then set it back on the table next to the forgotten food. Dudley looked back and forth between his mom and cousin. The two were staring at each other, silently asking questions.

 

“Harry, do you want to find out who your other father is?” Petunia asked softly. 

 

“I don't know. I think so, but what if he's gone, or he hates me?” Harry panicked.

 

“Harry, he will love you, and I'm sure he's alive; wizards live extraordinarily long lives,” Petunia said, smiling softly. “Think it over tonight. We’re going to Gringotts in the morning to get the tests done. You can ask about your father then, if you want.” 

 

“How do you know all of this stuff about wizards and this world?” Dudley asked his mother curiously.

 

“I'll tell you tomorrow. I have a few tests we need to get run on us both, tomorrow at the bank as well. I have a few suspicions I want to confirm.” 

 

Dudley wanted to ask more, but just nodded and picked up another sandwich wedge. After finishing their meal, the boys went upstairs to their room, while Petunia stayed downstairs for a drink. The boys sat on their beds, talking about the conversation they had downstairs while getting ready for bed. 

 

“What kind of tests do you think Mom was talking about, Harry?”

 

“I don't know, Dud, but I'm sure it's nothing serious,” Harry said absently. 

“You know, I was at lunch one time with my mates, and this girl walks by. All prim and proper, really showing out for my buds,” Dudley laughs. “She walks right over to Danny, looks him square in the eye, and says, ‘I don't know what you did to my sister, but I’m going to find out.’ Then she walks off. Now, Danny’s really confused, like, who the hell is this girl, and what sister? The next day, the same girl walks over to us at lunch and says, ‘I found out what you did, and I gotta say, I’m pretty impressed.” Dudley pauses, looking at Harry. “You know what he did? He turned her, the most popular girl in the school, down when she asked for a date, because he thought she was pitying him. Then, after he said no, he got in a fight with a guy that wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was smitten, and he turned her down, because he didn't think he was good enough. ”

 

Harry smiled. Dudley had told him the story to get his mind off of those letters. Nights like this were often filled with stories of their friends and time at school. The boys would swap their stories to help cheer the other up, or just get their mind off things.The stories changed depending on what happened that night. The time they spent together was kind of their escape from the rough treatment at home. 

After exchanging a few more stories Harry decided it was time to sleep. “Alright, let's go to bed. We, apparently, will have a long day tomorrow.”


	5. More Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend Moldy Farts, who gained this title during a late night writing/editing session, for editing these chapters and giving me the confidence to finally continue working on one of my random ideas and posting it. You are amazing THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!
> 
> I had a few issues trying to post this chapter so there maybe areas that have messed up that I missed when checking it if so I apologize. Please enjoy! I didn't have chapter 6 finished in time to add to this update but will be working on it. This chapter is a little longer to make up for it though.

Harry woke up the next morning to a continuous pecking coming from the window. He groggily rubbed the sleep his eyes before sitting up and stretching. Harry looked over at the window to see Hedwig waiting to be let into the room after a long night of hunting. He quickly lifted the latch and pushed the window open to let in the beautiful owl.

 

“Morning, girl. Did you have a nice hunt?” Harry asked softly.

 

Hedwig hooted softly as Harry stroked her feathers lovingly. A few minutes later, a large black owl flew through the window Harry had forgotten to close and landed on his bed. Harry studied the large bird before quickly taking the note tied to its leg. He went through his trunk, finding his bag of owl treats, and fed some to the bird. The owl flew over to the desk where Hedwig’s cage sat, waiting for a response. Harry quickly read the letter, finding it was another letter from Gringotts.

 

Mr. Potter,

 

In a previous letter we, the staff of Gringotts, have stated an issue of great importance, and would like to know when you plan to come for the tests. These tests must be performed soon, so you may claim your inheritance and address other issues as Lord Potter.

Under normal circumstances, we would allow you and other patrons to set up the appointment time, but as the matter is very delicate, it must be addressed immediately. We request you come to Gringotts at 10:30 this morning for the matter to be settled.

 

Sincerely ,

Griphook , Head Goblin of Gringotts

 

Harry quickly jotted down his acceptance and tied the note to the owl’s leg. When the owl flew from the room, Harry closed the window and sighed. He looked over at the clock by his bed; it read 9:15 a.m. Harry decided to wake up Dudley for breakfast.

“Dud, we need to get up and eat. I’ll wake up your mom and head down.”

 

Dudley groaned as he stretched, but got out of bed and got dressed for the day. Harry walked out of their room to the room next door. He knocked softly.

“Aunt Petunia, Dud and I are going down for breakfast, so we can head out soon,” Harry called through the door.

 

Petunia softly called back. “Alright I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

Harry walked down stairs to the dining area and ordered himself some breakfast, silently searching for his cousin. Once he finally spotted him, Harry walked over to the small table Dudley sat at, eating his breakfast. He sat across from Dudley, silently observing his cousin as he had done on many occasions.

Dudley had grown to about 6’2” and had lost a tremendous amount of weight due to him joining the local football team. His body now consisted of a muscled chest, arms, and legs, with a toned abdomen, barely hidden by the tight football jersey’s and jogging pants he often wore. His face had thinned, and he now sported a chiseled jaw, lightly dusted with blonde stubble. Dudley’s curly blond hair was long on the top of his head, with the sides and back shaved in a style popular amongst his peers. He often wore the long part back in a viking like braid with strands framing his face. 

Dudley cleared his throat after he finished his meal.

“Morning, Harry,” he greeted.

 

“Morning, Dud. You looking forward to seeing the shops today?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, those shops looked amazing yesterday. Hey, you think we’ll run into anyone you know?” 

“I doubt it, but you never know,” Harry commented, looking over to the bar. “I’ll be right back. My food is ready.”

 

Harry walked over to the bar to pick up his plate and drink. He had ordered an English breakfast and a cup of pumpkin juice. His plate held eggs, baked beans, slices of tomato, fried bread, bacon and sausage. Harry carried his breakfast, on a tray provided by the busy staff, over to the table. When he returned to the table, his Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and some toast. Petunia and Dudley were sharing light conversation about the day ahead when Harry sat down.

“Harry, how’d you sleep?” Petunia asked, smiling gently.

 

“I slept well. Thank you,” Harry said between bites of bacon, “I got another letter from Gringotts this morning. They requested we go in at 10:30 this morning for the testing.”

 

“Well, that’s good. We’ll go after breakfast. We need to go there before we go shopping, anyway,” Petunia stated. “Have you decided if you want to find out who your other father is, Harry?”

 

Harry pushed his food around thinking it over once more. “I do want to know if I have more family, but what if he hates me now? Dumbledore did change his memories of me. What if he made him hate me? I still need to know who he is. I want my father back,” Harry decided.

 

“I’m nervous, but I want ….no, need to know who he is,” Harry said. “All my life, I thought I didn’t have any parents, only to learn that I still have one father, even if I didn't know about him until recently. I need to know who he is.”

 

“Alright. We’ll tell them we want to get that test done for you, too, while we’re there,” Petunia stated.

 

After the three of them finished their meals and washed up, they made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry tapped the pattern on the brick to open the wall. As the three walked into the alley, Dudley’s jaw dropped. He stared in awe at all the colors that flashed by him, the strangely dressed families, and the different shops filled with different magical items. His eyes were drawn to the shop teeming with life as people gathered around yet another new broom model. Harry chuckled, watching his cousin.

“This must be what I looked like the first time I was here,” Harry mused.

“Since it’s your first time here, you get to pick the shop we go to first,” Harry said to Dudley.

“Really? You don’t mind?” Dudley asked.

 

“Yeah, after we finish at Gringotts, we’ll go wherever you want. Okay?”

 

Clearly excited by this, Dudey beamed. “Then let's hurry up and get to the appointment.”

 

Harry and Petunia laughed and headed towards the bank. Once inside the bank, Harry walked up to a goblin and cleared his throat.

Drawing the attention of the goblin, Harry spoke loud enough for the goblin to hear him.

 

“May your wealth be unequalled, and your enemies flee before you.” The words he had heard others say before felt foreign in his mouth.

 

The goblin raised an eyebrow at the formal greeting. “To you as well, Mr. Potter. What can I help you with today?” the goblin asked.

 

“We are here for an appointment with Master Griphook. He said the matter was of great importance,” Harry stated calmly.

 

“Very well. Follow me,” the goblin said quickly.

 

The small family followed the goblin to an office in the back. On the door read Griphook, Head Goblin of Gringotts, British Division. The goblin knocked on the door and showed them into the office. Griphook looked at Harry after signing a few documents.

“Master Potter, I am glad you could come in today. This matter is very important; it could very well determine a few unsolved discrepancies we have recently discovered,” Griphook spoke firmly. “I have a few matters to cover with you, but we must get this blood test done first. Before we begin, I would like to go over what you will have to do and how this works. Do you have any questions or requests before I start explaining?”

“Yes. I'd like to know who my true parents are. Will this test tell me that?” Harry asked hesitantly.

 

“I'm glad you asked. In order for this to work, you will have to give three drops of blood into a potion. The potion will then be poured onto a piece of paper that will write out your family lines. The paper will also state any inheritances you have gained by becoming Lord Potter, or will inherit from your true parents,” Griphook answered. “Are you ready to begin?”

 

Harry nodded his head and stretched out his arm, giving the goblin his hand. The goblin pulled out a small knife and made a small cut on Harry's palm. Griphook held a small bottle under his hand to catch the blood. When the blood was gathered and poured into the potion, Griphook healed Harry's hand and poured the potion onto a large piece of parchment.

The dark liquid formed small words reading out:

 

Harry James Potter -Snape

15

Son of James Fleamont Potter and Severus Tobias Snape

Heir to the lines :

Potter (by blood)

Prince(by blood through Severus Snape )

Gryffindor (by blood)

Slytherin (by conquest)

Ravenclaw (by blood)

Black (by will of Lord Black)

 

Vaults and properties obtained:

All Potter vaults and estates

Hogwarts (Three quarters of the property through blood and conquest)

All Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin estates and vaults

Black vaults set up for one Harry James Potter

All Black vaults and Number 12 Grimmauld Place (upon the death or passing the title of Lord Black)

All Prince vaults and estates (upon the death or passing of the title of Lord Prince)

Harry and his family looked at the paper in complete shock. Harry knew he's been left a lot of money from his father and godfather, but he never would have guessed at the rest he'd gained. The inheritances shocked him, but not as much as the name of his other father.

“Snape is my father! This can't be real. Well, at least now I know he’ll hate me,” Harry thought sadly. “ I still need to talk to him and try to get him to remember ...Maybe, then, he won't hate me ...I could actually have a father again...It'll be weird calling Snape ‘Dad’, though.”

“Aunt Petunia, do you think Snape will want to be my dad again, if we get his memories back to him?” Harry asked. “Do you think he'll love me, or will he always see the spoiled brat he thought I was?”

 

“He's extraordinary. He's got more money and power than any child should, and he's more concerned about if his father will love him,” Petunia thought fondly.

 

“Oh, Harry, he will love you. I couldn't tell you if he'd want to be your father again, but he'd be a fool not to,” Petunia said hugging the boy. “How do you feel, knowing who he is?”

 

“I'm happy, but I'm still a little nervous,” Harry answered honestly, "How am I related to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw? What does it mean by conquest after Slytherin?" 

 

"The Potter line married into the Gryffindor line a couple centuries ago. The Prince line married into the Ravenclaw line soon after Hogwarts was built. As for the Slytherin line, you defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and won the title "Heir of Slytherin" and that's what it means by conquest," Griphook looked at Harry and asked, “Do you wish to accept these inheritances?”

 

Harry hesitated before answering, “Yes, I, Harry Potter, do accept these inheritances.”

 

A jolt of magic raced through Harry's body as he gained the powers and titles of his inheritances .

 

Dudley sat silently watching the whole interaction, confused, yet amazed. When the names and properties had filled the page, he knew his cousin would be rich and powerful. After hearing Harry's question for his mother, Dudley couldn't help but smile softly at him and pat his back comfortingly. Griphook took the parchment, filed it away, and returned with a scroll.

“This is a list of transactions from your account that I do not believe were sanctioned by your father or yourself,” Griphook stated. “Albus Dumbledore used his self proclaimed title of magical guardian to access your vaults and use your money as he pleased.”

 

Harry grabbed the scroll angrily looking over the long list of transactions the headmaster had made. Dumbledore made monthly payments of over 1,000 Galleons to an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Every six months, 2,000 Galleons were sent to the Weasley family. Harry smiled when he noticed the Weasleys always returned the money. Dumbledore also paid himself 100 Galleons a month. By the time Harry finished looking over the list, he was fuming.

“Can you get the money back?” Harry growled. “I'd also like to press charges, but not until I can gather more evidence that proves Albus Dumbledore is not as benevolent as he pretends to be.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter, we can regain all the money and interest. We can file these illegal transactions, and compile any other evidence you gather, that leaves no room for debate, before we turn it into the authorities,” Griphook told Harry. “Now, since that is finished, is there anything else I can help you or your family with?” Griphook asked. 

Petunia spoke up then.

“Actually, there is. I am Petunia Evans, and I need to get a test performed on my son to see if he has magic, and if there is anything blocking it, if he does. I also need a test on myself, to see if I can still use magic safely after years without practice.”

 

Harry and Dudley stared at the blonde woman in complete shock. The two boys looked back at each other, communicating their shock silently.

“Mum wants me tested to see if I have magic? I could possibly have magic, because Mum has magic? Why didn't she tell me? Oh, I'm an idiot. Of course she didn't tell me, with how my father was,” Dudley thought.

 

“That can be arranged. Please follow me,” the goblin said before leaving his office.

The trio followed the goblin to a small, sterile white room. Griphook guided Dudley and Petunia into the room and onto a small couch, leaving Harry outside. A few minutes had passed when two witches dressed in healing robes walked into the room and over to Dudley.

The witches explained that they were going to cast a few diagnostic spells used to detect magical signatures. Dudley laid on the couch while the two witches started casting over him. The witches stopped casting when there was a blue and grey flash above Dudley's chest.

“Your son definitely has magic. That blue light is his magical signature. Usually, you can't see a wizard’s signature,” said one of the healers. “This spell pushes the magic up to the surface of a wizard or witch to tell how depleted, damaged, or whether there is a magical core. The grey around the blue is someone else’s signature. This only happens when someone forces their magic onto someone else.

“In this particular instance, someone forced their magic onto your son to keep it bound, and this prevented him from using it, or showing signs of having magic at all,” the other witch finished. “We can force the other signature out to release your magic, but it will hurt.”

 

“Do it. Please. I'd like to be able to explore this part of myself,” Dudley pleaded.

The healers look over to Petunia, silently asking her permission. When Petunia nodded, the women began casting over Dudley once more. Dudley writhed and panted on the couch, tensing in pain as the healers worked to release his powers. Finally, the grey signature pulled from the blue and released it with a snap. The healers and Dudley panted softly from exhaustion.

The healers rested for about ten minutes before turning to Petunia and asking, “You wanted to see if you could still use your magic, correct?”

Petunia nodded.

“Step forward, and we'll do the same diagnostic spells.”

The spell were finished quickly, and the healers determined Petunia could use her magic safely. They told her to start out slow, and not to strain her core. Petunia nodded and thanked the women before helping her son up and leaving the room.

After getting some money from one of his now many vaults, Harry met with his Aunt and cousin in the lobby of the bank. The three walked outside to look at the multiple shops ahead of them.

Harry turned to Dudley and said, “Alright, Dud. Where do you want to go?”

 

Dudley beamed. “Let's start with the shop Mum told me about. I want to go to Ollivander’s.”


	6. A Run in With Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long. This last month has been crazy and I had a lot of family issues but I'm back and working on chapter 7. Enjoy!!

Draco woke up to Pansy and Blaise jumping on his bed.

 

“Come on, Draky! It’s time to wakey!” Pansy sang shrilly.

 

“Wake up, Your Highness. We need to eat and get ready if we’re to get any shopping done,” Blaise said, boredly looking at his nails.

 

Draco chuckled and threw his pillow at his friends. 

 

“Alright! I’m up,” Draco sighed as he stretched.

 

The three friends got dressed, then went down for breakfast. When they entered the dining hall, Draco noticed his father was absent from the table. Draco sat in between his two friends and across from his mother, who had already finished her meal. A plate of french toast with strawberries and whipped cream appeared in front of him, as well as a cup of tea. Pansy had a plate of waffles with fresh fruit on top and some eggs on the side. She preferred coffee to tea in the morning and often drank it black with only a scoop of sugar. Blaise had toast with avocado, roasted tomatoes, spinach, and mozzarella melted on it. He also had a bowl of fresh mango and pineapple. Blaise drank his coffee, black with no sugar, after his meal to savor the taste and end his morning.

The three friends finished breakfast and returned up stairs to get ready for the day. Once they were dressed and ready to go, they headed downstairs to meet with his mother. One after the other, the four of them Flooed to Diagon Alley. When they appeared in the alley, Draco turned to his mother. 

“Blaise, Pansy, and I are going to head for Gringotts to pick up some money, then meet you at Twilfitt and Tattings to get our new robes,” Draco said.

“Okay, dear. You three be safe,” Narcissa said warmly.

The three friends had walked down the steps in front of Gringotts when Draco saw him. In the crowd of excited shoppers, Harry Potter stood next to a tall blonde boy and a woman Draco had never seen before. Harry had changed too, but Draco would recognize him anywhere. The boy with now long black hair suddenly stopped talking to the admittedly attractive blonde boy he was with. He turned to face Draco, as if feeling his eyes on him. When Harry faced him fully, Draco could now get a better look at Harry’s body.

Harry had grown about two or three inches, his waist had narrowed, and he now sported curvy hips. His once boney arms and legs were now toned nicely. Harry’s face was softer with more feminine features. His emerald green eyes were highlighted by his sun-kissed skin. Suddenly, Harry’s skin paled and his eyes glowed an Avada Kedavra green. The now pale skin was adorned with intricate curves around his eyes and mouth. Two small horns sprouted from Harry’s raven locks and curved back over his head, before curving up and slightly away from his skull.

Draco admired the similarities between them when his eyes landed on the two black feathered masses on Harry’s back. 

“Wings! He has wings. I wonder if he can fly with them,” Draco thought curiously. “He would look magnificent gliding in the air with them.” Draco felt his body shift and a weight on his head, and he knew his creature was presenting for his mate. 

Draco bristled when the blond boy touched Harry’s arm, drawing his attention. He began speaking rapidly, pointing and gesturing to the raven-haired boy’s new features. Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy. He was then turned around to look at his reflection in a shop window. 

 

“It seems that this is the first time Potter has seen himself like this,” Pansy commented absently.

“He does seem rather shocked about his appearance,” Blaise added.

 

“Have either of you seen the people Harry’s with before?” Draco asked. “They seemed just as shocked as Harry. Who is that boy he’s with? Why isn’t Harry with the rest of his Golden Trio?”

“No, I’ve never seen them before. Have you, Blaise?” Pansy asked. 

 

“Can’t say I have,” answered Blaise. “I wonder where the rest of gang is. Maybe they’re meeting up later?”

 

Draco nodded, not really paying attention to his friends. Draco started walking over to the small shop where Harry was still panicking over his appearance.

“What is happening to me?” He heard a panicking Harry say. “First, I wake up looking like a girl; now this.”

 

“If you relax, it’ll disappear,” Draco calmly told him. Draco had figured this out after spending the previous night figuring out how to shift back and forth. The shift happened whenever he felt intense emotions or simply wanted to change. 

 

Harry spun around quickly. “Malfoy, what did you do to me? This didn’t happen until I saw you,” Harry spat.

“I didn’t do anything. I woke up this morning and looking like this,” Draco said, gesturing to his changed appearance. “I think your change was triggered by our proximity to each other.”

 

Harry glared suspiciously at Draco for a few minutes before he closed his eye and tried to relax. After about a minute, the markings faded from his face, his skin darkened, and the horns disappeared. Harry opened his eyes to see his appearance was back to how he was earlier that morning. 

“Why’d you help me? We’re not exactly friends,” Harry asked. 

 

“That’s why I helped,” Draco said softly. “I’d like to call a truce between us, and apologize for the way i treated you and your friends. I don’t want to be your enemy anymore, and if you want, I am willing to apologize to your friends as well. I’d prefer to do that in person, though.”

 

Harry stared at Draco with his jaw on the floor. Finally snapping out of it, Harry spoke. 

“You want to be friends?” 

 

“Yes, I would.”

 

“Harry, who is this guy?” Dudley asked his cousin.

 

“Oh! Dudley, you remember me telling you about Malfoy, right?” Harry said. 

 

“This is the bloke that messed with you at school?” Dudley growled and turned his angry gaze towards Draco.

 

“That would be him,” Harry laughed, “but he just apologized. Anyway, Dudley, this is Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my cousin, Dudley.” Harry turned to his aunt. “And this is my Aunt Petunia.”

 

“His family? Good. I won’t have to kill them for touching my mate,” Draco thought smugly.

Draco smirked and stuck out his hand for Dudley to shake. “Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure.”

After they shook hands, Draco took Petunia’s hand and brought it to his lips, politely placing a soft kiss on it. Harry quietly started growling as jealousy shot through him. Dudley noticed the growl and elbowed his side, snapping Harry back to reality.

 

“What the hell was that? Why was I Jealous of Aunt Petunia? Something is wrong with me,” Harry thought sheepishly.

 

“Well, Potter, I'll see you at school,” Draco nodded and left. 

 

Draco felt Harry’s eyes on his back as he walked over to his friends.

 

\-----------------

 

“Draco, we should get to Twilfitt and Tattings,” Blaise said. “Your mom is probably wondering where we are.”

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Draco absently replied.

 

Pansy, Draco, and Blaise made their way to the robe shop to meet Narcissa Malfoy. When the three friends entered the shop, they were immediately questioned about their absence. Once they had answered all of Narcissa’s questions, they stepped up to get their measurements done. Barely noticing a young witch working around him, Draco spoke to his mother about their plans for the rest of the day. 

 

“Mother, I was wondering if Blaise, Pansy, and I could finish our shopping alone and Floo back to the Manor when we’re done?” 

 

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Narcissa sighed, “but do try not to take all day, and please be careful. You never know what could happen here.”

 

After their measurements had been taken, Narcissa paid for the robes, telling the witch to just send them to Malfoy Manor when they were done. Draco kissed his mother’s cheek and said goodbye before walking, with his friends, to Flourish and Blotts to pick up their school books. Draco and Pansy scanned the aisles for any other books they found interesting to read over the school year. Pansy’s eyes landed on a large paperback book titled Creature Inheritance for Dummies. Pansy chuckled and skimmed over the pages.

 

“Hey, Draco, I found a book for you,” Pansy smirked.

 

“Hahaha, so clever,” Draco said dryly after reading the title.

 

Draco flipped through the pages despite Pansy’s jab. He found the book had little to no information on what kind of creature he was and put the book back. Draco went to another aisle, absently looking over the spines of different books. Finally, his platinum eyes landed on a larger, black leather book with elegant gold writing on the spine. The title was Etifeddiaeth Creadur. Curious, Draco grabbed the book. He opened the book to the first page and read the, surprisingly, English text. The book was written by Myrddin Ambrosius, and it lacked a visble publication date.

“I’ve never heard of a Myrddin Ambrosius,” Draco thought. 

 

Draco flipped through the aged pages, looking at the different creatures, some humanoid and some not. The pages were filled with the basic creatures such as Veela, Elf, Fairy, Vampires, and such, but also had creatures not commonly heard of in inheritances. There were Dragons, Griffins, Gorgons, and Mermaids. Draco had just about given up when he flipped to the next page. The page had a beautiful drawing of a couple with physical characteristics very similar to Draco and Harry’s own. At the top of the page, in elegant script, laid the name Aeternus. He quickly read the page, flipping through the last couple of pages to see if there was more information. 

Draco purchased the large book along with his school books and a few new novels. Pansy bought two romance novels, her school books, and some leather bound journals. Blaise bought his school books and the last book in a Muggle trilogy he’d been reading. He also bought the first book to another series by the same author. 

“Blaise, what are those books even about?” Pansy asked exasperatedly.

 

“The first book is about these two siblings, a brother and sister who have to go on this crazy adventure to save their father,” Blaise said excitedly. “Their father was taken by this guy named Set and imprisoned in a tomb, when he tries to release another God. Turns out the kids are related to like Egyptian royalty or something, and have powers and stuff. It’s all about the egyptian Gods and Goddesses. Its pretty cool.”

“That actually sounds pretty interesting,” Pansy said, intrigued. “What’s it called again?”

 

“The Red Pyramid. It’s the first book in the Kane Chronicles”

 

“What’s the other book you got?” Draco asked.

 

“The Lightning Thief. It’s by the same author,” Blaise smiled. “These books are really good: if you want, I’ll lend them to you guys.”

 

As the trio walked out of Flourish and Blotts, they ran into Harry and his family again. The two blonds now had wands in their hands. The boy was staring at it in amazement, as if he was shocked to have it. The woman was holding hers tightly, as if she loosened her grip, it would vanish. Harry was smiling at his cousin and teasing him about his awed stare. 

“Come on, Dud. You’ve had it for an hour now,” Harry chuckled. “You should be over the shock by now.”

 

“Easy for you to say, Harry. You’ve had one for years,” Dudley said. “I just found out this morning I have magic, and now, I have a wand. This is all just a lot to process; I mean, we just got away from him yesterday. I just keep hoping this isn’t a dream.”

 

“I get what you mean,” Harry winced, rubbing his back.

 

Harry and his family stopped in front of the book store, noticing the three Slytherins walking through the front doors. Harry nodded at Draco when their eyes met, and walked over to him. 

“We just keep running into each other, don’t we?” Draco laughed.

 

“I guess we do,” Harry sighed.

 

“Well, Potter, we were going to get lunch,” Draco said, gesturing to his friends. “You and your family are welcome to join, if you’d like.”

 

“Thank you, Malfoy, but we need to get my school books, and some for Dudley to get him caught up enough to start private tutoring.” 

 

“Harry, we can get the books after lunch,” Dudley said and looked at his mother for her permission. 

 

Harry sighed, “Alright, we’ll join you.”

 

Draco smiled, “Great; any preferences?”

 

Harry and his family shook their heads. They hadn’t really thought of lunch until Draco’s offer. 

 

“We’ll just head to the Leaky Cauldron, then?” Draco asked.

 

When everyone agreed, the six headed to the pub. Draco walked on Harry’s left, neither of them really realizing how close they stood to the other. Draco opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron for Harry and the rest of the group. The group of six found a table, with little to no people around it, and sat down. Draco pulled out the book he’d found earlier and placed it in front of Harry.

 

“I think I’ve found some information on what's happened to us.” 

 

Harry looked at Draco and said, “Show me.”


	7. A New Wand and Lunch with Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't posted in so long I've just been busy with school and work. I finally caught a break from both and decided to catch up on the story i honestly forgot about..... anyway heres a new chapter and I am working on chapter 8 as we speak I will post it whenever I can.

After the run in with malfoy and the panic attack Harry had after the appearance of even more changes harry took his cousin to Ollivander’s as promised. Harry had been surprised by how quickly dudley found his wand. The three of them walked into the wand shop and looked around for the old wand maker. 

“Ahh Ms. Evans, 10 inches, oak with unicorn hair. How are you today?” Ollivander smiled, “It has been too long and I am sorry about your sister, all those years ago, it was a tragedy.”

Petunia smiled, “Yes, it has been too long, and thank you, I still miss Lily.”

 

“What can i do for you today? You haven't broken your wand have you?”

“Actually my ex-husband snapped my wand in a fit of rage some years ago,” Petunia sighed sadly, “but I’m here about getting my son a wand.”

“Well I certainly was curious about when I’d be seeing him, but he never came,” said Ollivander curiously.

“We recently discovered his magic was bound as a child and that is why he never got a hogwarts letter or a wand.” 

“Bound? Who would do such an awful thing?” Ollivander asked outraged.

“We're not completely sure but we have some suspicions,” Petunia said calmly.

“Well I hope whoever they are gets what they deserve. Now on to finding you a proper wand.” 

Ollivander studied Dudley closely, then walked to the one of the many shelves and pulled out a small box. He walked over to Dudley and handed him the box. 

“11 and ¾ inches, redwood, Hippogriff talon, flexible,” Ollivander spoke gently.

Dudley gently took the wand out of the box and gave it a sweeping wave. Light poured from the tip of the wand and circled Dudley. The light of Dudley’s magic warmed the room. He looked over to Harry and his mother amazed by the tingling feeling of his magic’s gentle caress. His family smiled back at him, Petunia hugged him close to her chest with tears in her eyes.

“Perfect! On the first try to. You’re amazing Mr.Ollivander,” Harry smiled.

Ollivander smiled then looked to Petunia, “Your turn dear.”

Petunia hesitated but walked forward. Ollivander studied her and walked to a shelf close to the door. After running his boney fingers along a row of wands he stopped on a old worn looking box. He pulled out the worn out box and studied the wand inside. After a minute he walked over to petunia and handed her the beautiful black wand.  
“10 and ½ inches African Black wood, Thestral Tail Hair, sturdy,” Ollivander backed away.

Petunia waved her wand tearing up from the feeling of her magic after so many years without it. After the powerful glow and hum of Petunia’s magic surrounding them the small group migrated to the counter to pay for the wands. Ollivander stopped abruptly as he walked behind the counter then turned towards the back room. Ollivander glided towards the door to his back office almost entranced. After a minute of loud shuffling and a few thumps from his searching he returned to the front counter.  
Ollivander eyed harry curiously, “Mr. Potter could you please try this wand?”

Harry looked at the old wand maker confused but did as he asked. After grabbing the long and narrow rich brown wood Harry gently swung the wand in the air. The wand grew warm in harry’s hand and began to hum. Suddenly a bright golden light took over the room. The wand had chosen Harry as its master. 

“Amazing,” Ollivander said bewildered, “You Mr. Potter have been accepted by the second most powerful wand I have ever heard of and the most powerful wand I have created. That wand is second only to the elder wand. It’s an 11 inch redwood, with Basilisk Fang, Thestral Tail Hair , and Phoenix feather as the cores. ”

 

“Sir, I’ve never heard of a wand having three cores,” Harry stated confused. 

Mr. Ollivander smiled, “Yes, it's very rare. You sir are a very powerful wizard young man.”

“What am i supposed to do with the wand I already have if another has chosen me?” Harry asked.

“I suggest you carry both. Use the one that chose you first and have this new one for when you privately practice your magic,” Petunia said, “you should carry them both incase you ever have to fight and get disarmed.” 

 

The three of them paid for the wands and left. They were walking to Flourish and Blotts when they once again ran into Draco Malfoy and his friends. When Draco started to walk towards Harry he prepared for the so called ‘truce’ Malfoy asked for to end. Instead he got a warm smile and a teasing comment. 

“We just keep running into each other don't we?” 

Surprised by the continued civility Harry sighed, “I guess we do.”

 

After a brief conversation where Malfoy somehow managed to convince Petunia to have lunch with him and his friends, the group headed towards the leaky cauldron. Draco turned to Harry and gave him a very serious look. “Oh great now we're in a more private place he can insult me and torment me as much as he wants…...so much for civility,” Harry thought, “and here I thought my year was finally going to be a little easier without this prat mucking it up…...maybe I should remind him of our truce,”

Before harry could say anything to Draco about their truce he said, “I think I've found some information about what happened to us.”

Completely caught off guard harry just looked at him before saying, “show me.”

Draco smirked and reached into his pocket he pulled out a small black book with gold etching on this spine. Draco pointed his wand towards the cover and resized the book. The etching turned out to be elegant writing of the title.  
“Etifeddiaeth Creadur? I wonder what that means,” Harry pondered silently only to be answered by Draco a second later.

“It roughly means creature inheritance….it's Welsh I think, I've never really studied Welsh,” Draco smiled, “do you know who or have you ever heard of a Myrddin Ambrosius?”  
“No, I can't say I have, is it important?” Harry asked.  
“Well, I'm not sure but, he wrote the book and his name seems familiar. I was hoping you'd recognize it, it could possibly help us find more information about what we are,” Draco said.  
Harry nodded in agreement as Draco turned to the page with Aeternus on the top. “Well if we need to know who this man is, I happen to be close friends with the brightest witch of her age,” Harry said smiling.  
Draco sighed, “Of course! How could I forget about Hermione walking encyclopedia Granger?” Draco pushed the large leather bound book towards the smaller teen in front of him then continued, “Could you owl your friend and ask her about the name?”  
Harry nodded, “what should I tell her? She’ll be curious about why I’m asking and what the book is about after I tell her he’s an author,”  
“Tell her what you want about the inheritance but tell her you found the book I don’t want anyone to know about me other than who I tell,” Draco said, “I have nothing against her, actually I need to apologize to the rest of the trio the next time I see them, but I’m not ready for anyone to know.”  
“Sorry but it’s a little late with the whole scene in diagon alley earlier. We’ll probably be all over the prophet tonight,” Harry sneered.  
Draco roughly rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes and sighed, “Right. I forgot about that little scene. Well we need to get reading and figure everything out as it goes I guess.”  
The two boys spoke amongst themselves and read the book until the rest of their groups joined them. Once the other four had returned with food they put the book away and discussed the year to come and what would happen to Dudley before the start of school.


End file.
